


【Fanbook】Sinner in the Hands of Gods

by annji



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice - Fandom, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice Lords - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, OOC, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji
Summary: When Lord Superman is punishing Lord Batman, Injustice Superman arrives.※Threesome．Non-con．OOC





	【Fanbook】Sinner in the Hands of Gods

➠Google **【楓林館Fanhouse】website **and search **【Sinner in the Hands of Gods 】.** This fanbook is available for shipping overseas!

【Superbat Fanbook Information】  
Book Name | Sinner in the Hands of Gods  
Fandoms | Justice Lords, Injustice 2  
Relationship | Lord Superman / Lord Batman, Injustice Superman / Lord Batman  
Rating | NC-17  
Size | B5 / 34P Black & White Comics   
Language | Traditional Chinese & English  
Summary．Warnings | When Lord Superman is punishing Lord Batman, Injustice Superman arrives.   
※Threesome．Non-con．OOC


End file.
